Cameras are popular consumer electronic devices that allow users to capture images, i.e., taking pictures. For many years cameras have recorded their images on special film and then subsequently developed into physical pictures. More recently, digital cameras and digital photography have become popular. With digital cameras, the images can be recorded as digital data. The stored digital images can thereafter be printed, stored, or transmitted electronically. Cameras are special purpose devices, separately toted by users if they wish to have picture-taking capabilities. Unfortunately, this means that users often are without their cameras when they have a desire to take pictures. Though mobile telephones have been including cameras for taking pictures, there remains a need for improved ways for cameras to be toted by users.